


《我依然》55 （部分）

by HyukeeeHae



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 09:29:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17937212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyukeeeHae/pseuds/HyukeeeHae
Summary: 没有深入（。小🚗





	《我依然》55 （部分）

李赫宰少有的把主动权交给了他，双手握住他的腰侧，自己则配合的仰起头，张开嘴巴仁他深入。原本微微眯起眼睛全身心投入享受着他的亲吻，却突然想到了他明天就要这么去吻别人，心中对他的占有欲一下爆发。双手使力让他整个人都贴到自己身上，嘴上的回吻开始变得激烈，舌头使劲的卷住他四处撩拨的小舌，并用力啃咬、吸吮，像是要把他整个人都吸入一般。  
“唔…”李赫宰突然激烈的动作就让李东海意识到是什么情况了，双手环紧他的脖颈，乖乖的承受着。  
看他整个人都那么顺从自己的动作，李赫宰就更加想要狠狠的占有他，让他整个身体都沾染上自己的味道。双手抱着人一个使力就调换了位置并把人扔在床上，然后自己欺身而上。  
被李赫宰大力的甩在床上的同时，李东海脑袋有些发懵。回过神的时候向上望去，身上的男人赤裸着上身，双手已经解开缠绕在腰间的带子了，全部脱光之后迫不及待的压上他，双手开始四处点火撩拨。  
“不…”李东海发觉他的想法，紧张的在他身下挣扎着，“不行…赫宰。”  
被拒绝的李赫宰动作更加粗暴了，一个使劲把他的裤子拽下，握住已经有些挺立的物什。  
“啊…哈…”最脆弱的地方被握住，李东海整个人都软了下来，口中也倒抽着气，但依旧努力用已经颤抖的双手剧烈推搡着，“赫...我明天要拍戏，不…不可以…”  
李东海这么一说，李赫宰才渐渐的理智回笼，抬眼看他急切的眼神里已经含了眼泪，便停止了自己粗暴的动作。右手搭在他的性器上下抚弄着，语气也温柔的在他耳边起哄，“对不起，我忘了。乖，我不进去，我帮你解决一下。”  
听到这句话李东海的身体放松了下来，乖乖的一动不动任他套弄，嘴里时不时的发出因男人的手上动作而造成的喘息呻吟。  
“啊…赫….”随着李赫宰手上的速度越来越快，李东海的呻吟声也越来越大，伴随着一声低吼，李东海浑身颤抖的挺腰射在了他的手心。发泄过后的李东海眯着眼睛剧烈的喘息着，缓解高潮给他带来的刺激。  
李赫宰的动作一直持续着来延长身下人的快感，直到彻底结束才停止，而后起身抽几张纸巾，把手中的液体和李东海身上的汗水清理干净，而后一言不发的走向浴室准备自己解决。  
“赫宰！”李东海看他全程安静的动作之后竟要离开，还以为他因为自己的拒绝心里不高兴了，急忙把人叫住，“你别生气，你要是想做也可以，我可以的。”  
说完起身将人拉回床上，让他失力趴回自己身上，双腿主动的抬起圈住他精瘦的腰肩，“对不起，我不是故意拒绝你的。”  
看着眼前人慌乱又委屈的眼神，李赫宰心里一片柔软，这人对自己终究是上心而又敏感的，哪怕会让他工作时吃力，也不想委屈自己。伸手捋顺他的刘海又低头亲亲小孩明亮澄澈的双眼，“东海，我没有生气。我是准备去解决一下。”  
说着把他的手拽到自己身下覆上去。  
李东海意识到了自己理解错了意思，瞬间脸烧的通红，连带着耳根都变红了，支支吾吾的说不出话来。  
看他局促又尴尬的模样，李赫宰失笑，把他的腿放下来，再次准备起身。  
“别…”连忙拉扯住他要离开的身体，李东海红着脸，“我…我帮你。”  
李赫宰想了想，也就顺着他的力道躺回床上。  
李东海趴在他的小腹上，果然内裤都被撑起了一个小帐篷，前端液体都打湿了一片。颤颤巍巍的伸手勾住边缘缓缓扯下把他的内裤褪下来，昂扬的下身瞬间弹出直指在他的方向，这还是第一次这么近距离的看到这在自己身体进出多次甚至把自己逼出过眼泪的凶器，都没有李赫宰的人一半温柔呢。李东海红着脸不敢直视这过于刺激的画面，缓缓把手覆上去握住。  
李赫宰在被握住的同时轻呼出声，倒吸了一口气，同时下身又涨大了一圈。  
李东海努力的用手上下快速套弄想要给他带来最强的快感，可是已经很长时间了却迟迟不见李赫宰出来，抬眼看男人也是脑侧冒汗，显然是这些快感没有彻底满足到他。想到这里内心感到挫败又抱歉，眼珠转了一圈，突然俯下身想要张口含住。  
李赫宰像是知道了李东海想干什么似的，几乎在同时一把将手伸到他的腋下把人提起来抱进怀里。  
“干什么？”李东海被他突然的动作吓了一跳，为他的制止感到有些不解。  
男人低头轻吻了一下他的嘴唇，“东海，用手就可以了。”  
李东海是他的宝贝，不需要委屈自己来这么讨好他，哪怕有多舒服，哪怕是为了自己的欲望。更何况，自己还从未帮他这样解决过。  
但李东海不知道他内心的想法，像是钻进了牛角尖般一个劲的问他，“可是那样不是比手舒服很多吗？”  
李赫宰无奈的看着他纯粹干净的眼睛，“听话，用手。”抓住他的手放到自己下面，“快点，你老公要憋死了。”  
李东海第一次从李赫宰嘴里听到“老公”这个称呼，立刻害羞的把头埋在他的怀里，但手还是听话的开始上下套弄。  
看着怀里的人被自己逗的抬不起头，李赫宰完全溺爱的看着他，同时身下也享受着他的抚慰。  
在李东海手都快要抽筋的时候，李赫宰终于发泄出来了。  
李东海也像刚才的李赫宰一样，抽出几张纸巾为他擦拭着，然后把自己的手擦干净，再重新躺回他怀里。


End file.
